After All
by ChidoriValentine
Summary: Meetings between parents and child. Birthday fic for Naruto. Complete but not complete, there could be more parts.
1. After All

_**After All**_

Minato took a minute to stare at his son. He didn't have the time but he hadn't gotten the time before and he most certainly wouldn't have the time later. So he took the minute to be selfish now even though his world was falling apart at the seams. But this baby didn't know that, this baby that he had waited so long to meet and loved so much that he thought his heart would explode. This baby just wanted to be comforted right now.

"It's okay Naruto. Daddy's got you," he murmured to the wailing infant, rocking back and forth on some strange instinct. Ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, blonde hair, blue eyes, a tiny nose, a good and healthy size, he was _perfect. _

_So utterly perfect. _

Minato tried to blink back the surge of emotion that hit him again as he looked at the small face. _He has Kushina's face,_ he thought, smiling through the tears. He ran a finger over Naruto's soft cheeks, wiping away the tears even though more would surely replace them.

_"_I'm here."

_I'm sorry…_

He was trying to impart all of his knowledge, all of his memories, all of _him _into his son without saying a word. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Sure, being a ninja was dangerous; the chances that he would lose his life before his child reached adulthood was moderately high but this… Minato had pictured the three of them together; he had worried about all the foreseeable contingencies even though he had made fun of Kushina for doing the same.

_What if he breaks an arm?_

_What if he doesn't want to be a ninja?_

_What if he's rebellious?_

_What if he doesn't like me?_

_What if I'm not there…?_

He already knew what he was going to do, what needed to be done. The Masked Man had made everything clear to him. But he had taken everything away.

_It's too soon. _

He wouldn't experience Naruto growing up. No matter how much he hated it someone else would take his place. But it was necessary; he couldn't be selfish about this. He was a leader and, more importantly now, a father, and they weren't supposed to be selfish.

"I'll protect you," he whispered, still rocking back and forth even though Naruto's wails had ceased.

_I'm his Father after all. _

"I believe in you Naruto," he said, swallowing to try and clear his throat. He nuzzled his nose in the soft shock of blonde hair; his minute was up. "Happy Birthday my son."

* * *

><p><strong>CV: That's that… I don't really know, it's super short but I felt like doing it. I was thinking of adding more to it but it's almost 2 in the morning and I'm tired so if I do write more later today maybe I'll add it as another chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. I Love You

**_I Love You_**

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _

_All we've worked for… _

_Gone._

Kushina held Naruto close to her chest, she was so tired and her arms were shaking but she wouldn't let herself fall asleep. She wouldn't give up. She would wait until Minato came back.

_He always comes back. _

_He better come back._

She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the tears. She was done crying, she was going to have to be strong. She would drag the Nine Tails back into her body and die with it. That was the only way to save them. She had to be _strong,_ for Minato and for Naruto. She looked down at the sleeping baby, her sweet baby boy. She was thankful that he had Minato's hair and his gorgeous eyes; he would be so handsome one day.

"My Naruto… I'm so glad you're here."

She had never particularly wanted children, never wanted them to go through what she did.

_Never wanted to put anyone in danger._

But Minato changed her mind, made her realize that she was more than just the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. She had been so excited when she found out that she was pregnant, she was starting a family with Minato, a man who had shown her so much love for no apparent reason.

_"I'm gonna be a Mom!"_

She couldn't have asked for more. But the fear had set in not hours later. She had spent nights up worrying while Minato slept next to her. He had been so reassuring.

_"Nothing will happen while I'm there," he had smiled and kissed her forehead._

But something did happen. That man took everything…

"Naruto," she choked back the coughs that threatened to tear her body apart but the tears slid freely onto her son's face.

"I'm sorry baby, but it'll be okay. You'll be strong and happy and healthy. Mommy'll watch over you even if you don't know it," she told him. "Daddy will take care of you, if he doesn't then I'll come back and kick his butt," she chuckled bitterly and Naruto made a tiny noise. She smiled and slipped her finger in the tiny fist as it uncurled. Surprisingly strong fingers fastened tight and refused to let go.

_You're so perfect._

_I wish I had more time with you._

_I'm sorry._

Kushina pulled her child closer.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," she whispered. She'd miss those so she might as well say them now.

"Happy Birthday, I'm so happy to finally meet you," she inhaled his sweet scent.

"Happy Birthday my son," she kissed his forehead.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful boy," she kissed the tiny fingers still wrapped tight around hers.

"Happy Birthday. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>CV: This one was harder to write than the first! I almost scrapped it altogether but it came out. And now I have an idea for a third part…<strong>


End file.
